EP1255038B1 discloses a fuel injection system for the direct injection of fuel into at least one combustion space of an internal combustion engine. The fuel injection system has at least one fuel injection valve for each combustion space. The fuel injection valve can be inserted in each case at an injection portion into an assigned receiving board formed on a cylinder head of the internal combustion engine. The injection valve is connected to the pipe via two notches, one between an adapter and a retaining element and another between the retaining element and a connecting element, which is connected to the pipe.